ffxivfandomcom-20200223-history
Feint and Strike
| type =main | start = Baderon | end = Reyner | prereq = | lvl =14 | class = | job = | grandcompany = | loc = Limsa Lominsa Upper Decks | lodestone = | xp = 6440 | money =0 | rep = | reward = 40px|link=Lominsan Ring | optional reward = | previous = | next = | transcript = }} Objectives *Deliver Baderon's note to Reyner. *Travel to Swiftperch and speak with Ryssfloh. *Report to Reyner at the Coral Tower. Description Baderon has a task for a trusted adventurer. Rewards Unlocks * Walkthrough *Accept the quest from Baderon at The Drowning Wench in Limsa Lominsa Upper Decks. *Either walk all the way north or take the aethernet route from The Aftcastle just south of The Drowning Wench to the Maruders' Guild crystal, and enter the Coral Tower. Hand over Baderon's Jottings to Reyner. *Make your way to Swiftperch in Western La Noscea and speak with Ryssfloh. You will enter an instanced battle next. *In the battle you will be fighting against Baenryss of the Deep, a Blanga, and a series of Drowned Brawlers. You will be assisted by the Yellowjackets stationed at Swiftperch, as well as Ryssfloh and Glazrael. **If either Ryssfloh or Glazrael die during this fight, the encounter will fail and you will have to start over. For the fight itself you should ignore Baenryss and instead nuke down the mobs targetted by Glazrael, making sure she's not taking too much damage. As the mobs die, she will switch target to Baenryss, at which point you should do the same. *Once the first battle is over, you will enter a second battle, this time against the Masked Mage from earlier. He will summon a Lesser Gargoyle that you will have to defeat.. Once the Gargoyle is down, you will face the Masked Mage, with assistance from Y'shtola. **The Gargoyle doesn't hit very hard, so the fight shouldn't be a problem. Once the Gargoyle is down, Y'shtola will help you make short work of the Masked Mage. *When the battles are over, return to the Coral Tower and speak with Reyner to complete the quest. Journal *The missive Baderon deciphered contains orders for the destruction of the Victory. While the message meant for Ahtzapfyn also mentioned that Swiftperch would be the site of a simple feint operation, the Wench's proprietor seems convinced that the Serpent Reavers intend to commit their full forces to the attack on the struggling settlement. Take Baderon's hastily translated note and deliver it to Commodore Reyner at the Coral Tower. *As if to underscore Baderon's warning of impending attack, Reyner receives word that the South Tidegate is under assault by Sahagin forces. Make haste to the settlement of Swiftperch and speak with the Yellowjacket, Ryssfloh. *With the help of the valiant Yellowjacket soldiers, you have defeated the marauding Serpent Reavers and protected the residents of Swiftperch. According to the Sharlayan native, Y'shtola, it seems that the Sahagin and their pirate allies were being manipulated by a masked mage she called an “Ascian.” Though much remains shrouded in mystery, not the least of which is a strange black crystal you discovered near the mage's remains, the truth behind the kidnappings has finally come to light. Return to the Coral Tower and report to Commodore Reyner. *Admiral Merlwyb expresses her heartfelt gratitude for the numerous deeds you have performed in the service of Limsa Lominsa. As part of your reward, the Admiral insists that you attend an upcoming banquet and be honored before the gathered dignitaries. Expectations are high as you prepare to face the unknown challenges that lie ahead. Category:A Realm Reborn Main Scenario Quests